


You Are My Sunshine

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Love, M/M, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Nico and Will are trapped in an abandoned store, a herd of zombies banging at the entrance. Knowing there is no escape, they decide to share one last dance together.<br/>(Inspired by a Tumblr post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

(Inspired by a Tumblr post)  
  
Nico wasn't sure how he had ended up here.  He and Will, stuck in an old abandoned store.  They had locked the doors as the herd of zombies limped after them, growling and snapping their jaws.  The boys were stuck, nowhere to go.  They raced up the stairs to the second floor, but the landing was barricaded with collapsed ceiling, cutting them off from any means of escape.  
  
They pushed at the rubble, hoping something would give and it'd all just be a near-miss and a fine tale to tell everyone back at camp.  But after twenty minutes of hopeless bashing and thrashing and kicking and frustrated grunts, Will shrank to the floor, resting against the stair railing.  
  
Nico continued to push and tug at the assortment of rubble, blocking his path to freedom.  He growled and hissed with every failed attempt.  "Come on!  Just let us out!" He barked, falling apart as he smashed his fists against a particularly big chunk of ceiling.  
  
"Nico," Will said gently, "Stop, it's no use.  We're stuck."  
  
Nico gritted his teeth and smacked the rubble again, "No, we can get out!" His thrashes became erratic and fast as his mind went to tunnel vision, only wanting to get Will to safety, anything to protect Will.  
  
His hands were bloody and bruised, but he continued, getting angrier and faster with each strike, until Will grabbed his arm, gently guiding him down to sit next to him.  Nico sobbed as he surrendered to Will's side.  
  
He leaned slightly into Will's shoulder, as he examined his beat-up hands.  They could hear the sound of zombies banging against fiberglass and actual glass, as they tried to enter the store.  There was, at the minimum, twenty out there, completely focused on the teenage boys inside.  
  
Will reached over without looking, and grabbed Nico's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.  They sat like that for a moment, drinking in the close contact.  Nico was surprised when Will stood up and guided him down the stairs, still holding his hand.  
  
There was a vintage record player on a decorative desk against the wall.  Will grabbed one of the disks and played it.  An old tune played out into the store, somewhat drowning out the sound of growling and banging coming from the front.  
  
He led Nico to the middle of the room, and pulled him in close, pressing Nico against his body.  Nico rested his cheek on Will's shoulder, hugging him tight, breathing him in, as if he were the best thing his nose had ever been graced with.  
  
Will rested the side of his head against Nico's, closing his eyes and basking in the moment.  They swayed together in silence as the record played.  It wasn't hard to ignore the herd of flesh eating monsters outside, they were too wrapped up in each other to pay them much attention.  
  
Tears silently slid down Nico's cheek, dampening Will's shirt.  Nico knew this was their last time together.  This was it; the end of the line.  But Nico was glad he had Will with him- of course he'd rather have Will safely back at camp, but nonetheless- it was like Will was his rock, the sturdy foundation to his crumbly build.  
  
The music started looping over the same part before sputtering and dying out, leaving them holding each other in a tight embrace, the only noise to be heard, coming from their imminent fate.  
  
After a moment, Will started singing.   _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  You make me happy, when skies are gray._  It was somewhat sloppy and out of tune, his voice a bit broken from crying and dehydration, but it was still the best sound Nico had ever heard, and he never wanted it to end.  He wanted to dance- or sway- with Will until time stopped, until the earth caved in on itself.  
  
He soon found himself humming along, burying his face into Will's neck.   _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.  Please don't take my sunshine away._    
  
It could have been days, weeks, years, Nico didn't know.  He was too immersed in the moment, feeling Will so close, him singing, while Nico hummed along.  It was like a perfect moment, shrouded in a bleary fog of doom.  
  
When the song ended, they stayed in each other's arms, soaking up the other's feel, the way he smelled, the way he moved, the way his chest moved when he breathed.  
  
Finally, Nico pulled his head off Will's neck. They looked at each other intently.  Memorizing every detail of the other's face.  The way Will's hair flopped into his face in a messy way.  His tan skin. His startling blue eyes, that were filled with so much compassion and love and thought, it made Nico want to just stare at them until he went blind.  
  
Without a thought, Nico leaned up and kissed Will gently on the lips.  It wasn't long, but it was perfect.  It somehow conveyed the words Nico was thinking without him having to speak.  
  
Nico buried his face into the crook of Will's neck, eagerly.  Will resting his cheek against Nico's head.  Nico let a few tears spill from his eyes before he was done.  He had cried all the tears he had.  
  
Nico clenched his jaw and croaked, "I love you, Will Solace." his voice hoarse.  It came out faster than he was expecting it to, and his voice broke in the middle.  His cheeks warmed up as he tightened his hold, even more, on Will.  The glass creaked and started to crack against the pressure of so many zombies, but the sound just faded into the background.  
  
Will smiled weakly and kissed the side of Nico's head, before whispering into his ear, "I love you too, Nico Di Angelo."  
  
And then the glass broke.


End file.
